Forgotten Rêve d'une Rose
by Turned Tables
Summary: It was surely a loss for this world. Losing someone so brave, compassionate, and beautiful as this woman. Even to the end, she protected what she most loved. Her son La Amaru. This is the story of Marluxia's mother.


It was surely a loss for this world. Losing someone so brave, compassionate, and beautiful as this woman. Even to the end, she protect what was most loved. Her son La Amaru. This is the story of Marluxia's mother.

The setting and time period of this fic takes place in the world of Beast's Castle, twenty to thirty years before Sora visited that world.

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, Birth by Sleep and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me.

**Chapter One: Blessing of a Child**

"En garde, pret, allez!"

That was the signal for the fencers to have at it. Fencing was not as much a sport as it was a right for young sirs and lords to learn from the best. Of course, only the best instructor would do, one who didn't even go easy on the highest paying noble. All would agree that Flidais Ciel Roseveldt was the best in all of France, and if you were to argue that, than you're truely a foolish person. Roseveldt was never let up on his students, nor did he let them slide by with the smallest of beginner mistakes. Speaking of mistakes...

"Arret." The lean instructor spoke sternly, but one of the young lords kept at his attack. "Arret! Arret!" With a furious look, he stomped right in front of the lunge of the young male and parried it with his own practice foil. The youth lost grip of his weapon and dropped it off to the side, feeling completely embarrassed at what his instructor just did to him. "Master Jacob, if you do not even know what arret means, than you truly are pig headed" All the young man did was glare straight at his teacher.

"I know what it means!" He straightened out his clothing and held his head high like the stuck up noble he was. The older man just shook his head and he sleathed his foil.

"Then you'd be wise to stop when I say it. Even a first year student of mine would yell for you to stop with all the mistakes you obviously made." The man folded his arms as he just kept on scolding the now fuming pupil. "There were many chances for you to disengage during your ridiculous on slot and you-"

"I know that! I'm not some lowly simple minded fool! I'm tired of your rules and your ridiculous guidelines. Sword fighting should be about attacking your enemy at full force, not some little dance." Oh how ignorant was this boy to say such things to _the_Roseveldt. It appears that this was another lost cause in Flidais's mind and he wasn't about to teach yet another selfish spawn of some lord.

"Such a childish attitude in my presence will end you being your demise in combat; and you wonder why I have yet to let you use a sabre in practice yet. I suggest you pack up your things and leave, you're no more fit to fence than an infant." With that, the fencing instructor turned his back on the young man, who only shouted the typical things whenever Flidais turned away a student. My father will hear about this! Do you know who I am? You can forget about the money my family promised you! And so on and so on. None of these words mattered to him, but it was getting on the teacher's last nerves. With the turn of his heel, he glared at the youth with a hint of fire in those topaz eyes. Almost instantly, the young lord quieted his childish outburst, but was still upset as he left.

After spending some more time on the training grounds, the other pupils were demissed for the day, after Flidais was certain he had pushed them to their full extent. Once all of them left, the strict teacher sighed in relief.

"Another day and another student is gone. What happened to the noble blood lines? Their children certainly didn't act out this much a few or so years ago." Even though no one was around, Flidais spoke out loud. The hardworking fencer's voice seemed to grow lighter and higher sounding as the harsh features were gone. To think, relaxing a bit after a hard day's work could change a person's mood and personality so easily.

"Mère!" At the sound of a young child's voice, Flidais instantly turned around and gave a soft smile at a small figure coming towards him. A small child, with wavy pinkish auburn hair matching his own, came running up the hill to him. Kneeling down, Flidais opened his arms wide for the child.

"Mon petit one." At that moment, if anyone who knew the harsh instructor Flidais would be shocked to see this. The harsh and stern fencer could never be like this, acting so compassionate. It was almost...motherly. That's because, she was a mother. A mother that would do anything for her child, even if it meant having to take lengths to provide the best life for her son. She embraced her young child in her arms before lifting him up towards the setting sky. The child laughed a little, asking to go higher and the mother obliged.

"Thank goodness we didn't come too early. I was worried." Both the mother and the child watched a young lady walk up the hill, out of breathe trying to keep up with the boy. "He was so anxious to see you today, I don't know why." The young woman gave a little laugh while she tried to catch her breathe.

"C'est alright, Emblyn. I had worn out those youths quite througholy and quickly today. They were happy to leave as soon as they could." The small child clung to the front of his mother's cravat, wanting her attention again. She obliged him by ruffling his hair, which he didn't seem to like very much, but clung close to her still. "Besides, I couldn't wait to see mon petit one today." She placed a small kiss upon his head. "You're much more mature than those childish lords, n'êtes-vous pas?"

"Hmm? Did another one act out again?" The young lady asked, a bit interested now. Flidais stared at her trustworthy friend. Emblyn was a plain looking girl, with plain dark hair, and in a dull maid uniform that was standard issue at the castle. Still, the girl was smart and had be more than helpful to her these past few or so years.

"Alas, it was our dear Jacob again. This time, I rid him from my sight for good." Emblyn acted like she was surprised by the comment.

"My dear Flidais! You ended that poor nuisance's life? But he's a noble! A great future to the city of Versailles." The cross dresser couldn't help but chuckle at the maid.

"Oh I wish I could've ended him, but I let him live. Kicked him out I did, for he is _such an importance_ to the people of Versailles." The young woman placed a delicate hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh you're too merciful and kind, Sir Roseveldt! Thinking about those _poor _people." With that, they both busted out laughing. The small boy in Flidais's arms tugged at his mother's cravat, a little impatient that his mother wasn't giving him attention again.

"Mère." The small thing almost sounded proper and stern in his speech. This got her attention while she looked down at those deep sapphire orbs that were gazing up at her.

"Oh mon petit, you're so right. We shouldn't be acting out so foolishly here, I forget my place." The mother smiled at the young thing before looking back at Emblyn. "Shall we head home then?" The other woman nodded and the trio was on their way.

Even under disguise as a male, Flidais was happy. Her life some years ago had been a sad one, but now it seemed worth it to where she was now. She was doing what she loved freely, she could provide more than enough for herself and others, and her family brought her the greatest joy her heart could ever have. Nothing in the this world could fufill her life more than her small family.

"Je t'aime, La Amaru."

* * *

My French is not at all good, my main resource for the language is the internet. I'm too lazy to translate any word atm, so viso gero everyone! (No that wasn't french.)


End file.
